Kairosis: Live Another Day
by atoafriend
Summary: Exiled for his betrayal to the Visorak, all Vakama wanted was a second chance...which he got, in the form of retrograde amnesia. As war breaks out between the Dark Hunters and Metru Nui, Toa, Turaga, and Matoran alike fight for both victory and second chances. Because in the end, we all seek catharsis. (Inspired by SayaMoonshadow's The Road Not Taken.)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_Summary:_ Exiled for his betrayal to the Visorak, all Vakama wanted was a second chance...which he got, in the form of retrograde amnesia. New name, new team, new purpose - like everyone else, he is running away from a forgotten past. But history cannot stay buried; soon it will come to light for all to see and questions must be asked. Can a traitor be forgiven? Or a murderer? Is it possible to atone for the mistakes of yesterday with the promise of tomorrow? And how far are you willing to go to protect what is important to you - even when you cannot remember what it is?

As war breaks out between the Dark Hunters and Metru Nui, Toa, Turaga, and Matoran alike fight for both victory and second chances. Friendships are forged, tested, and reaffirmed; secrets come to light; and losses are counted. As the chaos unfolds, everyone is giving it their all - tragedy, hope, isolation, and redemption. Because in the end, we all seek catharsis...and, if we are lucky, we do not have to do it alone.

* * *

I arise from the depths of college to bring you, at long last, a rewrite of my fic _Live Another Day_, inspired by Saya Moonshadow's epic _The Road Not Taken_!

I had to drop _Live Another Day_ because of my school workload, leaving it painfully incomplete in the wind. But I kept getting lovely reviews and messages from you awesome readers, so I decided I had to finish at least one fic in my silly pseudo-literary career or die trying. I've had plenty of time to rethink the plot and characterization, and I've made quite a few changes to my original plotline and character development. For the sake of creative flexibility (and because I can), I decided to not confine the Matoran Universe within the Mata Nui robot (which, of course, means that the island of Mata Nui doesn't exist, but shh, creative license, I do what I want.) This gives me more room to expand on new places and mythologies that I've spent the last few months carefully working out. I hope they will be to your likings as they are revealed throughout the course of the story.

I also hope you appreciate the directions I take the characters, both canon and OC - I spent a lot of time fleshing both them and the places they are from out to make the narrative more interesting. A couple things here and there go against small bits of canon (but again shhhh, creative license, I do what I want).

**TL;DR**** - I rewrote my **_**Live Another Day**_** Bionicle fic (inspired by Saya Moonshadows totally amazing **_**The Road Not Taken**_** which you should totally go read RIGHT NOW if you have not) and this time 'round it's gonna be bigger and better and definitely gonna be finished at some point so please, **_**enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_He asked himself every night before he slept. Funnily enough, he was never afraid to sleep: his rest was always dreamless._

_Sometimes, when he sat in the dark and thought for too long, he could remember drowning. In the early days, he embraced the sensation. He needed to remember why he was drowning, why it was always so peaceful while it happened and so painful when he breathed again. It felt like a part of him, and he thought if he could just understand it, he could be whole again._

_But then:_

_"Some things are better left unremembered."_

_He decided to accept that, and from that day on he forgot what it was like to drown._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_One year after the Visorak war:_

A lonely skiff sailed the turbulent waters into the Le-Metru bay. Onlooking Matoran ran to find the nearest Toa, which happened to be Nokama, who quickly rushed out into the waters to investigate. There was a single passenger in the crudely assembled vessel: a Toa with sapphire and emerald armor who was in surprisingly good condition for someone who had just spent a month out at sea.

As soon as the Toa stepped onto dry land, he turned to speak to the Toa of Water without preamble. "Where is Lhikan?"

He saw the look in the young Toa's eyes and already knew the answer she was about to give.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the Toa walked through the door of the Turaga's office, Dume immediately stood up in surprise. "Toa Kafka," the Turaga said, stunned. "I did not realize you were still alive."

"It would appear that I am," Kafka replied. "The other Mangai - I'm guessing they are all gone as well."

Dume looked down. "One after the other. And I have not heard from Matokk since he left." The Turaga looked back up. "But it's good to see you again."

Later that evening, Dume introduced Kafka to the rest of the Toa Metru. He explained how after the defeat of the Kanohi Dragon the Toa Mangai split up, with Toa Matokk leading some to continue with missions in other nations and Lhikan remaining behind to stay on Metru Nui with the others, including Kafka.

"Suryai, Kokara, and Komari are all dead as well," Kafka said. "Matokk went missing shortly after the last of his brothers died, and Aris left for the far north. I have not heard from either of them since then."

"Where did you go after that?" Nokama asked.

"I continued taking missions on my own, mostly wandering from place to place," Kafka answered. "When I heard about the Visorak invasion, it did not occur to me that news was traveling slowly. I see you have already made an extensive recovery."

"There's still a lot left to be done," Whenua said. "The surface may seem okay, but the Archives are a complete disaster."

"Not to mention all of Le-Metru is still a tangle-mess," Matau added.

"Then I shall stay and help out where I can," Kafka said. "I'm no archivist, but perhaps my knowledge of Rahi and other wildlife may help with the Archive restoration. It's the least I can do after being away for so long."

Sometime later, after the Toa Metru retired to their quarters for the night, Kafka spoke privately with Dume. "Lhikan chose well," the veteran Toa said. "Not even a year as Toa and they have managed to defeat the Visorak horde. You must be proud."

"I am," the Turaga replied. "But I am afraid Lhikan's judgement is not to be thanked for that. The ones who should've been Toa were not these ones. Makuta had interfered in hopes of preventing his defeat."

Kafka sighed. "Your kind always put too much stock into destiny and prophecy. What does it matter whether they were meant to be Toa or not, so long as they got the job done?"

"Whatever our views, destiny is important to them. No amount of victories can overcome the knowledge that none of this was meant to be." Dume turned to the glass walls overlooking the city. "They won, yes, but only just, and only because the stakes were too high for them to give up. Now they must carry the burden of the truth as well as that of their duties. It is a battle from within that they can never win."

"Is that what happened to the sixth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I count six districts, Dume, but only five Toa," Kafka said. "Surely of all the Matoran in the city, Lhikan's first choice would have been a successor of his own element."

There was a long pause before the Turaga spoke. "During the invasion, the Toa Metru were transformed into Hordika by the Visorak venom. The Toa of Fire defected and sided with the horde, burning the Great Temple into rubble and turning against his own team."

"So they killed him?"

"The Toa code forbids murder, even that of traitors," Dume said in a hard tone.

"They were Hordika," Kafka pointed out. "They need not obey the Toa code then."

Dume shook his head. "Even then, the Toa Metru are far too noble for such an act. No, they did not kill him - and they did not need to. In the end, the hoard was dispersed and peace was restored. But by then the damage was done: he had betrayed his team, his mission, and the city - and the Toa code does not tolerate treason."

"So you banished him."

Another long silence passed as Dume continued to stare out the windows before Kafka spoke again. "You should not have done that."

Dume turned to look at Kafka. "He was a traitor."

"This is his home."

"This _was_ his home. He betrayed his right to it the moment he sided with the Visorak."

"Do not pretend to understand, Dume. Your village, though distant, still thrives. I speak as one who no longer has a home to return to."

"This is not a matter of sentiment, Kafka," Dume said sternly. "His crimes were too great for mere forgiveness."

"I am not saying I would have forgiven him," Kafka said calmly. "But I would have at least offered him the chance to earn his place back."

Dume did not say anything, merely stared out at the darkening horizon. "All actions have their consequences," he said quietly. _Even I knew that._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Somewhere far away, a weaponless Toa stood over a pool of silver and wondered about the Toa of Fire she called leader - and more. Then she turned away and vowed to never look back, but she would forever be looking over her shoulder, breaking her vow again and again._

_And hundreds of years passed since that day, and she kept betraying her own promise, until a message arrived in the waters:_

_Metru Nui is in danger._

* * *

**Chapter One: Metru Nui**

_Six years after the Visorak war:_

It had been a week since the city went on red alert - since the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui. It seemed they could only take "no" for an answer so many times before they decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Only until this city is nothing more than dust will you set foot here," Turaga Dume told the messenger. "Tell _that_ to the Shadowed One."

Then, a week later, the dreaded reply: "Thus speaks the Shadowed One: 'If it is dust you command, then dust you shall be.'"

_At least they were nice enough to send a messenger,_ Onewa thought wryly.

Knowing that six Toa stood no chance against an army, Dume acted quickly. Messages were sent out to other islands and continents, appealing for assistance. Some replied, promising to spare what resources they could, but most declined out of fear that the Dark Hunters would target them as well. None of them were able to spare any Toa - if they had any to begin with - and Dume knew better than to hope for reinforcements.

"Back in the Old Days, there were enough Toa to form whole armies," Kafka told the Toa Metru. "But between the Great War, the bioquake, and the Makuta genocide, Toa are now few and far between." _Metru Nui will have to hope that these Toa can stand up to the challenge,_ he thought to himself.

Things started looking up a few days later when a small traveling ship arrived with a single Toa onboard who introduced himself as Plagal, a former member of the Toa Kremla, Dume's old team.

"You knew Dume as a Toa?" Onewa asked as he led Plagal to the Coliseum.

"I knew him very well," the Toa answered. "He's still around, I hope?"

"He's a Turaga now," Onewa said.

Plagal frowned. "Just him? No one else?"

"Just him," the Toa of Stone confirmed.

"Oh," was Plagal's only response. _I guess no one else made it through._

When they reached Dume's office, the two former teammates greeted each other like lost brothers. "It's been far too long!" Plagal said, clasping a hand on the Turaga's shoulder. "How's life as a Turaga treating you?"

"Like Karzahni," Dume answered frankly. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Attending to a delicate matter in Fadianchen that required my services."

"The Vo-Matoran capital?" Dume asked. "What business did you have there?"

"The city has been steadily flooding since the Great War began, and a few hundred years ago the water levels reached the Power Plant," Plagal explained. "Much of its inner workings required delicate repair on the gold filaments, so naturally I was best qualified for the job. Being the last Toa of Gold is not an easy duty to uphold."

Dume frowned. "You are the last? I thought your people had relocated."

Plagal's face fell. "They did. But the Aussyraurum water source already contained a contaminant that is fatal to Au-Matoran. By the time they realized this, it was too late. Which reminds me," the Toa said, taking out a small glass vial. "I managed to obtain a sample of the water the last time I visited. I was hoping that the laboratories here could isolate the contaminant."

"You think there is foul play involved?"

"I don't know. But I am hoping for answers."

"I'm sure our labs will find something," Dume said as Plagal handed the vial to Nokama.

Right then the door burst open before a breathless Onewa. "Turaga!" the Toa of Stone panted. "I have...the greatest news...ever." He held out a scroll of parchment. "It's Shira Nui, sir. They've agreed to send reinforcements."

"What?!" Plagal exclaimed. "Shira Nui? As in, the actual Haven of the South? Home to one of the greatest knowledge wells in the known world?"

Onewa nodded. "That's the one."

The Toa of Gold quickly turned around to read the scroll over Dume's shoulder. "I don't believe it," he said. "I simply don't believe it. Shira Nui, promising reinforcements! Well, I never..."

"What's going on?" Nokama looked up to see Matau, Nuju, and Whenua enter the room. "We heard shout-noise."

"Shira Nui," Nokama explained. "They responded. They're promising reinforcements."

"What, really?" Matau exclaimed. "That's the happy-cheerest news we've had all week!"

"How many are they sending?" Whenua asked.

Turaga Dume read the parchment carefully. "They're sending their own team: seven Toa."

"Only seven Toa?" Nuju asked skeptically. "They can't be serious."

"Oh, they are very much so," Plagal said. "What I wonder is why Shira Nui even responded, let alone agree to assist. They are notorious for their strict policy of neutrality. It's quite surprising that they are willing to take sides in such a conflict. Although I suppose the Dark Hunters are repulsive to anyone, neutral or not."

"But still, just seven Toa? How is that even supposed to help-assist against an army?" Matau asked.

"The Toa Shira are much more than just a Toa team: they are veteran fighters, survivors of countless battles, and fierce warriors," Dume said. "And the Turaga of Shira Nui are renowned for their judgment. If they believe a single team of Toa is all we need, then that is what we receive."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Night had fallen over the City of Legends. With the Vahki decommissioned, that left only the Toa to monitor the city. Of the seven that now resided on the island, three of them took night shifts as the other four rested in the Coliseum.

This worked out well for the blue-armored figure who waited and watched as the young Stone Toa walked past her hiding spot eight times before moving on to the next district. _And they think they stand a chance in this war,_ she thought as she slipped through the shadows, making her way steadily towards the looming Coliseum. The city was so oblivious she did not even bother using her Kanohi Huna to conceal herself.

"Nice evening for a walk," a voice said from behind. She froze for a moment, then relaxed.

"Huh. You Toa Metru are better than I thought."

Onewa raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting a female's voice. The figure turned around to face him, her rich blue armor glowing silver in the moonlight, and he had to admit that she was not all that unattractive. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking advantage of the peace and quiet," the figure said smoothly. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm the reason there is peace and quiet for you to enjoy," Onewa replied, arms crossed.

The figure laughed. "And I'm sure that's why the Dark Hunters are on their way to get some of that peace and quiet for themselves. Unless you thought they were going to share?"

_She knows about the war,_ Onewa thought. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cutting to the chase. I like you," the figure said, nodding. "Let's say I'm here to offer my help."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

The figure thought for a moment. "Sure, why not."

"Well that's gonna happen, seeing as you're snooping around the city at night," Onewa replied, stepping forward. "I should have you arrested - you could be a spy for all I know."

"Now, see, there are several things wrong with that plan," the figure answered. "The first is that you think you can incarcerate me. I can tell you now that you'll fail at that."

The Toa of Stone whipped out his proto pitons. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Trust me: it'd be embarrassing for the both of us. Second of all, I happen to know a lot about the Dark Hunters. Things that could be very useful to you."

"You really think I'm just gonna trust you're telling the truth?" Onewa said bluntly.

The figure looked him in the eye. "Your home is threatened by an army of thieves and murderers who will stop at nothing until you and all your friends lie dead on the ground, and your chances of surviving are slim to none. But I know their workings, their habits, their weaknesses like no one else does. With the information I have, you just might be able to swing things into your favor."

Onewa barely had time to react. In two quick moves, the figure had knocked one of the pitons from his grip and had a dangerously sharp silver dagger pointed at his chest. "So yes, you _will_ trust me," she finished. "Because you are simply too desperate to refuse it."

To Onewa's surprise, the figure lowered the blade and stepped back. "A demonstration of just how hopeless you actually are," she explained. "Your reflexes are lethargic. Had I actually wished to kill you, you would already be dead." She tossed the blade into the air and, with a wave of her hand, it vanished into cloud of shimmering dust. "And also a show of good faith."

"How the Karzahni was that 'good faith?'"

"You're not dead."

Onewa stared hard at her. Part of him considered using his Kanohi Komau to try and influence her to surrender, but instinct told him someone like this would have learned to shield their mind from outside influence. Instinct told him something else, too: that maybe - just maybe - this person was telling him the truth.

"Fine," he replied, giving the piton on the ground a kick to return it to his hand. "But you gotta pass with the others first."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No. There is absolutely no way we are letting her in on this."

"Plagal, she's a Toa - "

"No, she isn't," Plagal said, glaring at the blue-armored figure. "She lost her right to that title long ago."

"Like you deserve yours?" the figure replied. "Last I recall, your kind were not so chivalrous when Agentum was under attack."

"The Ag-Matoran had it coming," Plagal said darkly. "I know your kind, Sophia. They were liars and traitors, just as you are now."

"Perhaps if Aussyraurum bothered sharing its wealth, we wouldn't have resorted to those methods to get by in the first place," Sophia answered coolly. "And now look at where your people are: paying the price for the crimes of your past."

The Toa of Gold took an angry step towards Sophia, held back only by Kafka's restraining hand. "I suppose you would understand crime, seeing as you're a criminal yourself," he sneered.

"Enough already!" Turaga Dume snapped. "Regardless of whatever may have occurred in the past, we need to focus on the problem at hand. Sophia, what is it you have to offer?"

"Information on the Dark Hunters, including backgrounds on their top agents, strategic behaviors, and other statistics that you would find useful for drafting a defense plan against them," Sophia answered.

"She's lying," Plagal said. "The only way she would know all that is if she had direct involvement with the Hunters herself, and last I checked she is definitely a Hunter informant - "

"_Was_ a Hunter informant," Sophia corrected.

" - and Mata Nui knows what she's been up to these past few years," Plagal finished. "You can't possibly trust her!"

"Point taken, you don't like me, now shut up," Sophia snapped.. "And it's not just information I can give. I think you'll find my skills particularly useful on the battlefield."

"She does have a move or two up her sleeves, I'll give you that, Turaga," Onewa agreed.

"But Plagal has a point," Nuju said. "She worked for the Dark Hunters - the side that currently has far much more to gain - and suddenly she wants to help out the side that's at a clear disadvantage? What does she gain from helping us out? Unless she's completely insane (which she might be), there's something more at work here." He turned to look at Sophia. "Isn't there?"

Sophia smiled. "Seems your years as a scholar did not go to waste, Toa of Ice. You're quite right: I'm not doing this for free."

"Then what is your price?" Dume asked.

"I want revenge. More specifically, revenge on the one who was behind the Agentum attack."

"And who is that?" Plagal asked.

"Roodaka."

The room was silent. "That's impossible," Matau finally said. "Roodaka was zap-killed by us six years ago. I would know."

"A favor I must thank you for attempting," Sophia acknowledged. "But it looks like she learned a few tricks from...someone. Roodaka is very much alive, and I would even say is the reason why Metru Nui is currently under a state of emergency."

Nuju frowned. "What does Roodaka have anything to do with the Dark Hunters?"

"The first thing you have to understand about the Hunters is that they are not a martial force," Sophia explained. "They are a trade (albeit a very shady one): a hierarchy of spies. They like sneaking around, making back-alley deals behind peoples' backs, and they would certainly never instigate a conflict in broad daylight unless there was something really good in store. Think about it: since when did people whose primary weapons are theft and deceit openly declare war?"

"They've declared war on us before," Whenua pointed out.

"That was politics. This time it's different." Sophia turned to Turaga Dume. "How many negotiations did they arrange this time, Turaga? Did they make any offers? Or did they simply begin with threats? Last time they merely wished to intimidate; now they want to conquer. Roodaka is just as shrewd as she is cruel: I'll bet she offered something to the Hunters that was enough to motivate them to declare war on Metru Nui. But even she can't escape the crossfire - and I'm going to take advantage of that and make her pay for her crimes."

"Revenge or not, the Toa code forbids murder," Nokama said firmly.

Sophia laughed. "I'm flattered you still consider me a Toa, considering all the accusations this soft-metal prince has made against me. But he's right this time: I'm not a Toa. I choose for myself what rules I want to follow. Makes things so much easier, isn't that right, Kafka?" Sophia said, glancing over her shoulder at the Toa of Plantlife.

Kafka was unfazed. "Don't drag me into this. I'd rather not be involved in yet another pointless discussion of nonexistent ethics of my beliefs," he said flatly. "But she _is_ right, Dume. We need her. No Toa is more cunning than a Toa of Silver, and of all the people in this room, no one knows the Dark Hunters better than she does. We need to agree to her offer while she's still on our side."

"That doesn't change the fact that she turned her back on everything a Toa is supposed to be," Plagal said darkly.

"Not all Toa are as chivalrous as yourself, Plagal," Kafka said. "The Toa Code is a choice. And nothing changes the fact that we are at a clear disadvantage in this war and we need all the help we can get. All she wants in return is revenge on this Roodaka, which has nothing to do with us anyhow. So we need to set the past aside and get the job done." He turned to look the Turaga in the eye. "It's your call, Dume. We either keep her or risk letting her side with the Hunters."

Dume was reluctant to comply, but he had trusted Kafka before and he could think of no reason not to trust him again. The Toa had raised many valid points, the most crucial of which was that Sophia might decide to work against them and help the Dark Hunters instead. _War is a dangerous game to begin with,_ he thought, staring hard at the ex-Hunter. _At this point, any risk we take cannot possibly make it any less dangerous._

"I accept your offer," the Turaga said sternly. "But as I am sure you know, the Shadowed One does not take kindly to deserters, even one as clever as yourself. Should my Toa find any evidence of foul play on your part, I will not hesitate to hand you over."

Sophia smiled. "It's a done deal."

* * *

_Notes (feel free to skip, I just wrote these for fun):_

The title comes from the Greek term _kairosis_, which I found to be a fascinating, confusing, and fitting concept to this story. Feel free to read up on it if you like; from what I am able to understand, it has some application to where I want this story to go.

If you've survived high school English, you'll know that Kafka's name comes from the famous existential author Franz Kafka (who wrote _The Metamorphosis_ - which I still think is a weird-ass story). As a Toa of Plantlife, I closely associate this OC with exotic wildlife (I actually picture him to be from a jungle-like place), and for some reason gigantic beetles popped into my head. Weirdness aside, I found existentialism to be a very interesting unit in my AP English class, so I wanted to create a character who reflected the ideas of existentialism. Thus, Kafka was born. (Don't worry, he doesn't turn into a beetle.)

Plagal's name comes from the name for the IV-I chord progression in music, more commonly known as the "amen" chorus at the end of hymns. I picture his character in the context of grand baroque mansions with gold-gilded walls and fanciness (he's a Toa of Gold, after all) - the kind of grandeur reflected in big cathedrals, hence the association with a hymnal chord progression.

Fadianchen, the name of the Vo-Matoran capital, comes from the Chinese words for "electricity generating city." A very crude translation. :P

The name for Shira Nui comes from the video game Okami (which I was insanely obsessed with at the time I came up with this fic, hence the slightly embarrassing weeaboo stuff going on in the original fic - although I'm still keeping Orochi's name).

Sophia is an OC I created long looong ago with an old friend. I liked her personality as a kind of renegade ambivalent character (she's kinda similar to Lariska), so I brought her back for this.

The names for Au-Matoran (gold), Ag-Matoran (silver), and their homelands Aussyraurum and Agentum come from the periodic table symbols and Latin names for gold and silver. If you want to know what's in store for these two (**mini spoiler alert**), read up on the chemical properties of gold and silver (hint: it's to do with acids).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Shira Nui**

_Two weeks ago:_

Orochi was a warrior, not a politician. She did not concern herself with diplomacy and could care less about the details. All she needed to know was that Dume was a fool and the Dark Hunters were about to throw a tantrum because they wanted a base on Metru Nui _that_ badly.

_And then he comes to _us_ for help,_ she thought, irritated.

When the request for assistance arrived, Orochi wasted no time in making her thoughts clear. "It's their own fault they pissed off the Hunters, let _them_ fix it!" she complained to Turaga Canzone.

"With a team of seven Toa, five of whom just became Toa practically yesterday and two who should have retired centuries ago?" Turaga Canzone asked.

"Look, I am _not_ sending my team up there just because some old fart thinks he's all high and mighty until he realizes he can't stand his ground and goes crying to the other nations for help. Serves him right to find himself in hot water this time."

"You should not let the conflicts of your past pollute the needs of the present, Orochi, especially when it comes to war," the Turaga replied, long used to dealing with the Toa's stubborn nature. "And there is the fact that he is probably unaware that you're here at all, so this is hardly a personal insult."

Orochi snorted. "Sure it isn't."

"You of all Toa should know the threat that the Dark Hunters pose to this world," the Turaga said sternly. "You cannot turn your back to this."

"It's not the Hunters I have an issue with," Orochi replied.

"But you know what would happen if the Hunters seized Metru Nui," Turaga Canzone pointed out. "Wherever the Hunters go, the Brotherhood is never far behind."

Orochi did not argue: there was truth to the Turaga's words. "Still, I can hardly see how sending six more Toa is gonna help."

"Your team will not be the only one going; there will be others answering the call. And we won't be sending only six Toa," Turaga Canzone continued. "I believe seven is _sound_ enough a number, don't you think?"

"Really? You gonna let _him_ go, too?"

"He may be young, but he has great potential, and he will never learn until he has the chance to apply it. I have faith in you and your friends that you will take good care of him."

"If you say so. But you get to deal with Kolvalk if he freaks out."

"And one other thing, Orochi," the Turaga added as the Toa turned to leave. "The Matoran reserves will be accompanying you as well."

Orochi stared. "_When_ Kolvalk freaks out," she amended.

She was not wrong: Kolvalk did indeed lose several nights of sleep over the matter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_One week later:_

The sound of metal on hot iron echoed over the Valere mountainside: a familiar sound to the blacksmith residents of Tara but a great nuisance to Tujakkjen, his hypersensitive hearing quadrupling the loudness. _Why Thialfi thought it would be a great idea to send the De-Matoran into the smithys,_ he thought. But he _did_ insist that his blindness did not in any way impede his capability, so he gritted his teeth and tried to block out all the unnecessary noises as he navigated the dusty paths. He knew the way to Fenroh's smithy by heart (and even if he did not, he would have refused help from anyone else to read the signposts).

He stopped in the doorway, a single rhythm of hammer pounding hot iron standing out from the surrounding din, and waited. A few minutes later, the rhythm was interrupted by the clang of the hammer hitting the ground and Fenroh swearing. "Mata Nui, Jen!" the Fe-Matoran exclaimed. "Have you just been standing there this whole time?"

"Didn't want to interrupt you," Jen replied.

"You could at least knock like a normal person."

"You wouldn't have heard."

"Yes, I would," Fenroh said, picking up her hammer. "Did you need something?"

"Thialfi said you were needed at the pier." Jen paused, then added, "To help with the loading."

He could almost hear the blacksmith's eyeroll. "Of course he did," Fenroh sighed, setting her tools down and shutting off the furnace. "Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After her discussion with Turaga Canzone, Orochi called the other team members up to the Thiassi Wind Farms to train. "These Dark Hunters are the real deal," she told them. "You need to be prepared." Now, a week later, she stood in the training stadium watching as the Toa Shira practiced and sparred with each other.

Reykja, Reidian, and Vik were on the center floor locked in a three-way battle. Reykja and Vik were both Toa of Plasma from the Nomatheim hot springs beyond the Kvasir-Koji Tundra. While Reykja possessed the usual powers over superheated substances, her brother had the unique ability to supercool them.

"Technically, the title of 'Toa of Plasma' is very misleading," Vik first explained after demonstrating his powers. "What we actually control is particle movement at a molecular level. If you think about it from a thermodynamic perspective - "

Reykja, who was far more practical than her brother, explained it in layman's terms: "Basically, heat comes from molecular movement. Most Toa of Plasma like myself manipulate the molecules to move faster so they becomes superheated. Vik does the opposite: he slows them down, which makes the substance supercooled."

The battle took a different turn as the siblings decided to team up against Reidian, whose powers were more than enough to match both Toa at once. The blue- and white-armored Toa had been recruited by Kamil from what she called a "dull" life in the dense Vo-Matoran city of Fadianchen on the eastern edge of the known world. Despite having spent the majority of her life doing factory work, Reidian was a natural fighter. Her choice of weapon was a complex one, custom-made by Turaga Scaux: a double-bladed staff that split into smaller segments when charged with electricity. It required fast reflexes and quick thinking to operate, and Reidian worked it like an expert. But the Lightning Toa's abilities were countered by her overconfidence, and soon both Vik and Reidian found openings in her defense (or lack thereof).

On the far edge of the stadium, their newest member was sparring with Kamil. This was Qolsartuk's first journey as a Toa away from home. The other Toa had expressed worries about taking him on such a dangerous mission as his first, but after Turaga Canzone's continued reassurance, Orochi insisted on allowing him to come. "It'll be good for him," she said, patting the rookie on the shoulder. "He's got promising talent. He'll be okay."

Qolsartuk was indeed talented. It was rare for a De-Matoran to become a Toa, as their sensitive hearing made them vulnerable to their own powers. As it turned out, Qolsartuk's mask was a Kanohi Aptare, a Mask of Adaptation, which allowed him to control how sensitive he needed his hearing to be. _Not that he needs it,_ Orochi thought, watching the grey and black Toa as he focused his powers through his harmonic blade into precise sonic attacks in an attempt to disarm Kamil. But the latter was still more experienced: despite being armed with only a shield, Kamil easily evaded Qolsartuk's attacks.

As much as she had in common with Reidian and as fond as she was of Qolsartuk, Orochi always found Kamil to be the one she trusted the most. Their friendship was an odd one, as Kamil was Orochi's polar opposite in almost every aspect: he was calm where she was impatient, reserved where she was outspoken, and level-headed where she was brash. Even Orochi wondered how they were still able to remain friends after all these years. She supposed it had something to do with his psionics nature: although Kamil was adamant about not reading minds without permission, Orochi suspected he always kept a close eye on hers, which would account for how well he knew her. Or maybe it was the amnesia.

Whatever the reason, Orochi never put much thought into it. They still trusted each other unconditionally, and that was what counted.

The black and maroon Toa looked at the corner of the stadium where the only other Toa who was not practicing stood, keeping a close eye on Qolsartuk's progress. Like Kamil, Kolvalk had arrived on Shira Nui with no prior memories of his life before. Turaga Canzone suspected he had been held captive in some remote Brotherhood base and had somehow escaped after the northern bioquake. Orochi found the theory doubtful: as far as she could tell, Kolvalk was no more than an ordinary Fire Toa, and there was no reason for the Brotherhood to keep him locked up. She said as much to Kamil, who merely responded, "Perhaps he knew something they didn't."

_Well, whatever he knew, they aren't gonna get it now,_ she thought. For his entire first year on Shira Nui, Kolvalk did everything he could to try and remember his former life, which he gladly gave up when he decided to join the team. In some ways, Orochi thought Kolvalk was lucky to not remember anything, especially if he actually _was_ a Brotherhood captive - the experience must have been traumatic enough for him to force himself to forget it in the first place. Orochi herself had often wished she could forget her past entirely as well. But at the same time, she was grateful that she still remembered surviving the Fall of Barosia. "Remembering the tragedies of the past is not always a bad thing," Turaga Scaux told her. "If you are strong enough to carry it, then you are strong enough to prevent them from happening to others."

Orochi watched Kolvalk tense as Kamil landed a solid hit on Qolsartuk, who landed flat on his back. She wondered if the Turaga's words meant that both Kamil and Kolvalk were not as strong as they were supposed to be.

"Take it easy," she said, walking over to join the Fire Toa.

"We're going into a war," Kolvalk replied, not taking his eyes off the Toa of Sonics. "There's nothing 'easy' about that. He hasn't even been in a proper battle yet."

"Neither have you," Orochi pointed out.

Kolvalk frowned. "That's different. I was at least a Toa for a period of time before coming here. You said so yourself."

"Oh, and you just listen to everything I say because I'm always right?"

Kolvalk smirked. "Don't let Kamil hear you say that. You'll never hear the end of it."

Orochi waved it off. "He probably already knows. I see you got some modifications to your armor," she said, indicating the silver inlays on Kolvalk's crimson armor.

"What? Oh, these." Kolvalk looked down at patterns, which resembled silver flames wrapped gracefully around his upper arm and shoulder plate. "Fen made these for me."

"_Did_ she now?" Orochi commented, grinning slyly. "She sure is fond of you."

"It's nothing like that," Kolvalk replied curtly.

"Uh huh, sure, that's what they _all_ say."

"What are you two slag-sticks doing, idling around like that!" a sharp voice boomed from behind the two Toa. Orochi and Kolvalk whipped around to see Turaga Scaux standing in the observatory deck above them. "Kolvalk, I'm sure your hand-to-hand could use some refreshing. And Orochi, you still rely too much on your elemental powers. Off you go now!"

Orochi rolled her eyes as she and Kolvalk unholstered their weapons and set them by the stands. "No weapons or elemental powers," Orochi complained. "Hardly seems fair."

"A warrior begins by knowing how to fight cold. If he doesn't even know the basics, he is no more than an oversized Matoran with a big fancy stick." As always, the Turaga of Iron was straightforward in his meaning and blunt in his analogies. "Plus, as a Toa of Gravity, you already have a clear advantage over practically anyone who comes your way."

"Oi, have you been on the receiving end of one of Kolvalk's fire bolts?" Orochi said. "I think his 'big fancy stick' counts for something."

"Only counts if you actually hit people with it," the Turaga answered.

"I _do_ hit people with it," Kolvalk said.

"Enough chit-chat! Get in there and train!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Fenroh and Jen reached the Desona River Delta, the other Matoran reserves were already working on preparing the ship for their journey. Thialfi was now perched high up in the masts, making sure the sails were folding and unfolding correctly. On the deck, Roskva was going around tying down and double-checking the roping. Teleran and Saraai were hunched over a makeshift table on the shore, plotting out a course on a sea chart. All of this left Petra to load the remaining crates by herself.

"You know, you could've just gone yourself instead of sending poor Jen up there to get his ears blasted out," Fenroh called out to Thialfi as she helped finish loading the crates.

"What did I tell you, Thialfi," Roskva said, looking up at the Le-Matoran.

"Quite alright," Jen said. "Wouldn't have done it if I couldn't deal with it."

"Hear that! He's fine with it!" Thialfi responded from the crow's nest.

Roskva sighed before turning to Fenroh. "So, how are the weapons coming?"

"Finishing up repairs on Petra's armor," Fenroh replied, setting the last of the crates onto the deck. "It should be ready by tomorrow."

"Did you put the spikes on them like I wanted?" Petra asked.

Fenroh sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you: I can't make the armor too heavy, otherwise you'll sink more in water than you already do."

"And who's ever heard of a Stone Toa that swims?" Roskva added.

"Well, what's the _point_ of having a Mask of Water Breathing if you're not gonna use it?" Petra said, putting her hands on her hips. "If I become a Toa, I plan to use all the resources at my disposal. I'm certainly not gonna need underwater breathing powers if I'm _above_ ground all the time!"

The Ta-Matoran shook her head as she turned to finish knotting the rope. "Stubborn pebble head," she muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! Say that to my face, hotshot! Just 'cause I'm a girl - "

"Who do you think you're talking to!"

"Okay, guys, calm down before you hurt yourselves," Fenroh said calmly, putting a restraining hand on Petra's shoulder.

"Two weeks on a ship to deal with all this," Roskva muttered. "Mata Nui help me."

* * *

_Notes:_

Sorry for the massive OC overload; I promise we'll see more of our familiar friends next chapter. There's quite a bit here to explain, so sit back and relax.

Orochi's name comes from the eight-headed dragon antagonist of the video game Okami as well as the actual Japanese mythological figure. Kamil was originally named Kami in _Live Another Day_ and my other fics. I felt Kami was pushing it with the anime binge I had been going through, so I changed it to a variant spelling of "Camille"...which is kinda girlish, but it works with this character. The name is shared with French composer Camille Saint-Saens, who's biography I find quite sad and thus fitting for this character, who also has a rather tragic backstory.

Canzone is a term in music theory for an Italian song or ballad (it literally translates into "song"), a fitting name for a Turaga of Sonics. Turaga Scaux's name comes from the Lascaux caves in France, famous for their cave paintings. I got Turaga D'Este's name from the cover of a book I saw in the coffee shop I was sitting in when I wrote the first draft for this.

There's lots of Norse references in Shira Nui. Fenroh's name comes from the elemental symbol for iron and is a reference to the Fenris wolf, Thiassi is the name of a wind giant the Aesir battle in one of the myths, and Roskva and Thialfi are two siblings who serve as Thor's attendants. The Kvasir-Koji Tundra gets part of its name from Kvasir's blood, which was said to grant wisdom to whoever drank it. Nomatheim in this story is the southern glacier lands of the nomadic Su-Matoran (woo-hoo, creative license!) and is made from the words "nomad" and "-heim," a Norse suffix that I presume means "realm." Reykja and Vik take their names from the capitol of Iceland, a country known for its hot springs. I figure an environment with high-pressure gas is fitting for the Su-Matoran homeland (since canon didn't give us much on Toa of Plasma, either). Vik was originally supposed to have ice powers, but I realized I could still make him a Toa of Plasma if I approached their powers from a physics/chemistry perspective.

Reidian's name comes from the Chinese phrase for "lightning" ("lei dian"). Since there's nothing in canon to tell us what the Vo-Matoran were like, I picture their homeland to be a gigantic neon-lit metropolis, like modern Shanghai and Tokyo, complete with the Asian cultural influence.

Qolsaruk's name comes from the Qolsharif Mosque in Russia, which has quite stunning architecture (look it up, you won't regret it). His harmonic blade resembles a tuning fork, which can resonate to produce sound waves and collapse into a single blade. The Matoran settlement at the Desona River Delta gets its name from the De- prefix and the Latin (or Greek?) root for "sound." If you go upriver from here further into Shira Nui, you would reach the main De-Matoran settlement.

Teleran's name is a reference to her potential telepathic abilities as a Toa. Petra's name is a variation of both "Peter" and the root word for "rock." Her character is based on an idea a friend of mine had, which was a Toa of Stone who could swim. Tujakkjen is really really really lightly inspired by the superhero Daredevil. I thought it'd be interesting to have a character who could "see" with echolocation.


End file.
